


My Boss

by JanustheGod (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), gwendoline christie - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other, Vacation, Workplace Relationship, alone time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JanustheGod
Summary: You are Gwen’s assistant and she pisses you off so much.





	1. St. Ives

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing many stories but cannot commit. So if you like this one please leave a comment or kudos so that I can really concentrate on just this one for this season.  
> Also I am not sure how many chapters it will be but I hope not more than 10.

You rush from her house to multiple places for deliveries and appointments. You sweat even in winter and thanks to her your gym membership is for nothing cause firstly, you don’t have any time left for it bc of your work and second she runs your ass off so much that you don’t need any exercise and it seems it wont get better any sooner.

While you wipe the sweat out of your face your phone rings. You try to pick it up as you run for a hope finding a taxi to hit on. Your hands shake while finding your phone in your bag and you feel smaller and smaller because of the fear of being scolded again. Your beautiful boss demands just perfection and if you mess up one thing she let’s out her inner monster to kick your ass. Your self esteem became lower since you got the job and you can remember how happy you were that day after your interview with her. Now it seems so far away and it has been just 1 year. How can this lovely woman you thought before, became a nervous, nerve racking cruel woman? At your honeymoon with her (first 2 months) you were really having fun and laughing at things occasionally. When your third month came everything has changed and you don’t know how. She did not have any new work coming at him or you did nothing odd or unusual to cause a problem. It was just one day, she became very assertive than she always was. Maybe someone died or something big has changed in her life but it has been another three months and you continue to suffer more and more. If there was a day she did not scold you, you were going to thank the gods but no, you can’t recall a time she did not.

As these thoughts ran in your mind you picked up your phone with a heavy breath. You sucked it up and said hi to your boss. Immediately she attacked.

“If you can’t even answer a phone on time why the hell you became an assistant?”

“Sorry Gwen I was in hurry.”

“Of course you are.”she answered sarcastically.

You said nothing. Then she went on.

“After your appointment come to my house. I’ll send you the location..”

“I know your house, no need to send me-“

“Not that house you- just call me when you’re done okay?” She sounded troubled.

“Okay.” You nod and she hangs up. You wave and whistle at a taxi and then get in.

After your appointment with a producer you were in tube to create the route for Gwen’s house. Her real house, you thought. You always thought that the place you went time to time was her real house but today you were about to find out where she actually lived. You somewhat still loved being around her even though she was always tense during your conversations and other occasions. You wondered why did she called you to come to her house then. At least she trusts me a bit I guess you said to yourself out loud.

When you arrived to the central station you took a train for the last time and then you’ll be at her house. It was outside of the city, close to the rural area and it was raining when you placed yourself in a seat.

“Shit.” You said and looked into your bag if you brought an umbrella with you. There was none and you cursed again. You hated the rain cause it will make your hair frizzy and your sandals were going to be destroyed.

You put on your earphones as you napped for an hour until you reach your destination.

You woke up from the sound of train’s whistle. One station left to see your boss’ unpleased face after 3 days. The less you saw each other the more you became anxious of the thought of seeing her. It was like rebuilding a relationship every time and it exhausted you. At least she paid you well compared to your latest job and that kept you alive even after she yelled at your for fully 15 minutes. After that you became more distant and searched for other jobs. It’s been four months since then.

You stood up when you realized it was your stop and gathered your stuff with you. You ran out of the train and then looked for your phone. It was vibrating, someone was calling apparently and it was her.

“Shit!” You said before picking up.

“Hi-“

“WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? I’ve been calling you for fucking god knows how many hours and if you tell me that you’re still in the city know that you need to find another job!” She kept on talking burningly and all you did was keeping phone a few centimeters away from your ear and then wait until the noise goes silent. When it did you replaced the phone.

“Sorry about that but my phone was on silent mode because of the meeting and I am in St. Ives. No need to fire me now even though I know how much you would like it.” You said out of nowhere and then cowered hour mouth.

“Shite what the fuck I said?” You said to yourself. But before that she began to speak.

“Okay then. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” She said and then hang up as usual without any words of farewell. You looked at the screen of your phone and hope that she will not tell anything about the thing you said a few seconds ago.

You waited more than 10 minutes. It has been half an hour and you were pacing all around the station. Checking your phone occasionally for time and any texts from her about her lateness. After another five minutes you saw a drop-head coming at you and then you saw the driver’s blonde hair mixed with the wind. When she pulled you walked towards her and she went out of the car with her umbrella . You stopped in a comfortable distance for both of you.

“Hi.” You said and she nodded in response. Then she looked at you from head to toe. Put her hand under her chin and then raised a brow.

“What happened to you?” She asked. You forgot how you looked. It was raining when you spoke to her and still it is. You were under the roof and she dropped the umbrella as she came to you. She took your bag from your hand and then looked at you.

“Sorry for yelling at you but I was panicked.” She seemed sincere about it. Of course she is panicked cause when something goes wrong it’s not her job to deal with it. You were always her stress ball after all and this kept on going like this, maybe it will. But still she didn’t say anything about your outburst on the phone. She looked at you for a response but what could you say? You couldn’t apologize her for making her panicked so you said nothing. She turned her head to left then and looked at the distance for a second. She looked at you toweringly and spoke.

“And you didn’t call me after the meeting. I still think I have right to be a little frustrated at you.” She said regaining her normal self and then handed out the umbrella to you. You stood as you took it and she walked to the car. You ran to her and tried to hold the umbrella for her but you forgot how tall she was so you ended up poking her eye out.

“What the fuck?” She covered her eye and looked at you. You felt like a child and tried to say sorry but she took the umbrella away from you.

“Give it to me.” She said and held the umbrella for both of you.

“It’s just a little rain.” She mumbled. You looked at her with wide eyes. It was pouring like waterfalls.

“A little?” You snapped. She turned her head to look down at you and smirked cockily then turned away. What was that? Was she mocking with you? Jesus-

“Get in.” She said as you lost in thoughts and waited for a moment next to the car. You did as she said and then she left the bag on your lap. She closed the door and went to the other side of the car. You watched her until she sat and started the engine.

The road was bothersome with bumps and stuff coming out of anywhere possible. She drove very slow because of this and you could see the frustration on her face. You said no word until she spoke, it was always like that between you. She never chatted with you more than a few minutes. Even if she did it was mostly taking place in the events to be away from bothersome people. You glanced at her and the look on her face. It was hard and stoic. When she was upset, angry or something heavy settled on her mind, she was wearing that face. She noticed you and her face changed. It softened a little bit and then turned back to the road again. You turned your head to the other side and watched the scenery. You waited until you saw the sea and the people passing near your car. But it was peaceful. A house near the sea was something you looked forward to achieve. You let out a breath and smiled at the thought.

“What is it?” She asked while looking at the road.

“It’s nice here.” You said. She smiled.

“It’s quiet and the most south you can ever get in England. There’s the sea.” She pointed while pushing on the brake. She pointed somewhere else more closer now.

“There is a pub over there and-“ she stopped and froze for a moment.

“Are you okay?” You looked at her and then the place she pointed at. She laughed at herself and smiled.

“Nothing, it’s just memories.” She said and then drove again. You couldn’t be sure if it was just memories for her but nodded. You watched every place you passed by in excitement. It was like a little trip for your eyes and also lungs.

“Why did you forget to call me?” She asked not connecting eyes with you.

“Um- honestly I forgot cause I was in hurry. I ran in order to take the train on time to be here before sunset.” You said. She chuckled.

“Aren’t you 25 or something? Or your parents still ask you where you are?” You understood what she said and then also chuckled.

“No. It’s just a habit.” You said.

“Okay then.” She said and smiled. You two said nothing after that until you arrived home and she told you to sit on the couch. You sat and waited for her. She was in the bathroom and told you to be comfortable, to watch tv or go wander in the garden. She also gave you the wifi password as soon as you arrived. She gave it for you to check emails, you thought. Always a workaholic.

When you heard the sound of the water coming from the shower you stepped out and looked at the scenery. The house was on a hill that sees the sea and the town. You looked at how cars went from shore into the little streets that you can’t see properly from this distance. You looked up and then the house behind you. It was also an old house as her car. It was not like her to own any nostalgic things other than her memories. She once said something like this in an interview and you found it odd. Maybe this was what she truly is and now she let you enter her real world. Maybe it’s just your imagination. You took a last look at the scenery and went inside to prepare coffee for yourself. Your footsteps made that sound on the wooden floor that you loved to hear. The kitchen had ceramic tiles in blue and white details on it. You liked the kitchen cause it was also from early 1900’s. Still the place was unbelievably new and modern.

You filled the kettle with water and put it on fire. As you turned to find coffee she was behind you and you bumped each other.

“Sorry.” You both said at the same time and you went a little red cause she was in a robe but you saw her cleavage and her smell was amazingly soothing. She held you from your shoulders not to fall towards the oven and burn yourself then the whole house, you thought. You looked at her and tried to smile but embarrassment was making it difficult. She took her hands from your shoulders and smiled.

“Can you make me a tea?” She said as she glanced at the kettle.

“Yes! Yes, of course.” You settled. She laughed at you and then thanked you. While she was searching for something in the refrigerator the milk dropped on the floor.

“Fuck!” She cursed and picked it up still cursing. Was she on her period or something really bad happened?

“I will clean it. Please go and relax. I will bring you the tea.” You said trying to calm her and persuade her. Usually she would curse also at you and talk about how she can manage her own mistakes and faults but she did the unusual one. She took a step back and looked at the mess. Then stepped out of it thanking you again. She went upstairs, her mood dripping down from her legs to the end of the stairs then coming right into your face.

“What happened to her?” You asked yourself as you watched her leave.

You have cleaned everywhere and prepared a tray with biscuits and a variety of chocolates she liked. You put the tea and the milk next to them and went upstairs.

You took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. You knocked it again. No sound came.

“Umm, I brought the tea. Can I come in?” You asked. A few seconds later the door opened and you saw how untidy her room was. It was not like her and you looked at her with a face that told everything what was on your mind.

“Sorry about the mess. It’s been a-“ she stopped and looked at the tray.

“You’ll going to make me fat.” She said as she reached for the chocolate plate. She bit onto the dark one with cherry in it.

“God...” she said in an orgasmic voice. Your stomach twisted and your heart lost a few beats at that. You cleared your throat to let the feeling go.

“So umm. I’m leaving these here.” You said as you went to leave the tray on her bedside table.

“Oh no. Please sit with me. She said sitting on her king size bed. Four people could fit in this bed and that thought also made you uneasy. Your face got hot and you tried to breathe properly. She patted on the place next to her.

“Come sit.” She said still eating the chocolates very seductively. What the fuck? What was happening to you?

You shut your eyes for a moment and sat on the bed as far as possible. When you opened your eyes she was holding a chocolate between her fingers at you. You startled and held onto the bed.

“S-sorry.” You said. She gave you the chocolate and then you ate it slowly cause you did not want to look at her. Her bare legs. Her freshly curled hair and the after shower blush on her face. Before this job you adored her and loved her but when you started working together you saw that no one is the same from the outside. Then it started. You hated her, you cursed at her and then you started to feel nothing towards her. But now, you were feeling those first feelings again out of nowhere. Still, whenever you were angry with her you could admire her looks and how she keeps up with her schedule. It was tough after game of thrones and not getting any better for you to cope with. You slowly chewed your chocolate and then she gave you a biscuit. You smized and took it even though you haven’t finished with chocolate.

“Don’t you drink anything?” She asked adding a very little milk on her tea. Her long fingers covered the mug and she sipped.

“It’s in the kitchen.” You said as you bit onto the biscuit.

“Oh wait!” She said putting her hand under your chin to hold the crumbs.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying atten-“

“Take this.” She said as she took the plate from the tray.

“Thanks.” You said and took it. Your fingers brushed, your heart beat faster and you snapped back to reality. She stood up and went put of the room to downstairs. When did she stood up you couldn’t catch because you were lost in the feeling of her smooth skin touching yours. How she smiled at you while giving you the chocolate and how she bit into that creamy chocolate.

“It’s hot in here.” You said to yourself and when she came she stopped at the doorway.

“Is it?” She asked holding your cup in her hand. In her other hand she was holding two glasses made for a scotch or whiskey. Under her arm there was what you hoped for;

A scotch.

She noticed your glances and smiled coming at you. She placed the cup next to you as she spoke.

“I thought it’s better if I drink a glass of this rather than the tea.” She said. You nodded at that and took your cup and drank it.

“So, do you want some? I can put it in your coffee. I believe Russians or Nordic people do that.” You look at her and she sits.

When it’s too cold.” She adds and opens the bottle and pours some for herself.

“So you want some?” She asks again. You nod.

“Oh but you said it’s too hot here. We can go downstairs, outside if you want.” You nod.

“Are you okay?” She asks. You nod again.

“Hey Y/N I am becoming worried now. Did you take any drugs?” There you wake up and speak.

“No! I would never do that!” She looks at you and stays like that for a moment. Then she cracks up and laughs. You also laugh and then she stops.

“So you want to go down?” She asks in a serious tone. Actually it sounded as if she was asking something more different and you stopped that image coming at your mind.

“Yes.” You said in the most calm way you could ever achieve at that moment.


	2. Cigarettes & Scotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gwen become much more closer yet your relationship getting more awkward-er.

You were sitting on the couch a blanket over your knees and another on her shoulders. She got a cigarette out of the packet and lighted it. Then she turned to you and asked you if you wanted. You wanted but said no to not seem as an addictive. She always said she was not addicted but you can tell she puffed whenever she was stressed or bored or having fun. So there was no occasion left that she did not. Except sex, shitting or eating. The two of them you have never seen, so you can say she may smoke one while she’s in the toilet. Which did not bother you and made you quite giggly on the inside. She looked at your amused face and asked you what’s on your mind. You made up something and she seemed unsatisfied with your lie and took another drag. She watched the scenery with you and when she finished her glass she placed it on the grass. You watched her actions and she turned her body towards you. She got her legs under her and looked at you searingly. You gulped and smiled.

“So tell me, are you satisfied with your job?” She asked taking another drag and looking away.

“I guess so.” You said hesitantly. Her eyes captured you and you froze.

“You guess so?” She repeated while holding the cigarette between her fingers, away from her. Her face came closer and asked again.

“You guess you like the job or you don’t like it and you try to be polite?” Her eyes made you uneasy, you couldn’t know if she was angry or really asking you how you felt. Your hands sweated and you pulled the blanket over you.

“Well, I guess I like,” you trailed and she became more interested.

“I guess I like you more than the job.” You didn’t control your tongue and this was the first time you saw her very surprised. She returned to her place and poured another glass of whisky. She looked at the honey liquid fulling the glass. You did not judge but couldn’t understand why she topped the glass fully with that hard whisky. You were barely at the half of it but she seemed very troubled by the way she acted from the beginning.

“Is there something wrong Gwen?” You asked carefully. She stopped and put the bottle slowly on the grass again. She took her glass and took a sip. She hissed at the feeling of burning and smiled.

“I seem like an alcoholic, don’t I?” She chuckled and took another sip. This one was more longer. You also took one from your glass and licked your lips at the feeling.

“No actually. I think something bothers you or is this another role you are practicing?” You asked. She leaned back and puffed.

“If I were to play myself, it would be bothersome to watch later.” She said and then looked at you.

“Because of this I can understand your discomfort on watching me as I fill myself with this and hush myself with cigarettes.” She lifted the glass and put out her cigarette. She looked at you and then to the scenery. You waited for her to say something but she never spoke. Suddenly she took the glass in her hands and bent down a little. She took a troubled breath and let it out.

“We had a fight.” She said while looking down at the grass. Her long figure melted as she looked down. You wanted to pat her shoulder or hug her. You held onto your glass to hold your hands in place and did not look at her. You gave her a space to tell more of what was troubling on her shoulders. She chugged the glass in a very masculine way and threw the glass somewhere away. She stood up and took the pack from the couch. She lighted another cigarette and threw you the packet. Her eyes narrowed at the fire coming out of the lighter and then they turned to you.

“I know you also smoke.” She said commanding you to smoke. You took a cigarette from the pack and she sat down next to you to light it. You slowly let your cigarette meet her lighter and could not stand not to look at her just even for a second. Your eyes met and you stopped breathing. She looked for a few more seconds into your eyes and then put the lighter down, turned her eyes somewhere else and stood up. You looked down at your cigarette and took a breath. She started to walk around the garden but not far that you can’t hear what she will say. She stopped when she finished the circle ending where you were. You looked at her to assure her that you are listening. She started walking again.

“It was three days ago but I knew it was coming. We have been away for months. I think I have been uncaring while I preferred to party with friends. But in the end I knew we were going to be apart.” She said and looked at you. You couldn’t know what to say and took a sip from your whisky. She walked back to the couch and sat. You two lost in the silence again. You wanted to say and ask things but the dead proximity between you two did not let you do anything. She puffed and poured whisky into her glass again. She finished the drink and leaned back. Her arms wide next to her sides , on the couch and you realized her face was red.

“Please don’t misunderstand me Gwen, but I think you shouldn’t drink after this. Tomorrow we need to go-“

“I cancelled it!” She raised her voice with her point finger in the air.

“What?” You asked. She looked at you sharply.

“I fucking cancelled that shitty meeting.” She said and then laughed. Her tremendous laugh filled the garden and your ears. The boss you knew wouldn’t even think about cancelling a meeting but calling it a “shitty meeting” is something otherworldly by itself. You smiled trying to hold your laugh. When her amusement faded you both looked at each other. Then you did not hold your words and asked.

“How are you feeling?” Her eyes looked down and then looked back at you. It was different than what you have seen on her face from time to time. It was not just an upset face she wore. That was more complicated than that. You wanted to ask. She wanted to reply but you just smiled at her. She smiled back not as you did but still, it was a smile. You couldn’t even imagine sitting like this, smiling at each other sincerely -at least from your side-. If you tried harder and get some words out of her mouth you could. You could ask why she was scolding you all the time and becomes angry very quickly when you do something wrong. But when the other assistants mess up she never treats them as she did to you. But it was for another day’s spill your guts session.

She shifted and puffed looking away. You finished your glass and put it on the grass as she did. There she looked at you and asked if you wanted more with just her expression on her face.

“No. Thank you.” You said but she was already opening the bottle and pouring whisky into your glass.

“For what do you want company?” You asked. She froze and couldn’t understand what you said.

“I can listen without alcohol or anything you may think that helps the mood to be more-“

“What are you talking about?” She snapped taking the bottle away and putting it down next to her.

“What are you saying?” She asked with that bossiness again. You felt the quickened pace of your heart again when she did that and tried to explain.

“I meant if you need someone to talk, I can listen and make you feel a -“

“What do you think you are? My friend or my therapist?” She becomes frustrated at your unnecessary thoughtfulness.

“I’m sorry. I think I misunderstood and I can go and leave you alone if you want.” You say standing up and putting the cigarette down. You place your blanket neatly on the couch and give a quick smile to Gwen and then get inside to take your stuff. Gwen stands up after you went in and raises her voice.

“Where do you think you’re going at this hour?” You chuckle.

“It’s just 8 pm. I’m sure I won’t die if I go to London at this hour.” You said while taking your jacket from the couch and zipping your bag. She takes your bag away and stops you. Her hands on her face, covering her eyes. She starts to make a sound you’ve just heard when she was practicing for a role.

She was crying.

“God...” you say very quietly only you could hear. But she made it out and took her hands from her face.

“Am I that bothersome?” She asked in her previous temper.

“Jesus no!” You say and couldn’t believe the exclamation you made.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to yell like that.”

“It’s okay.” She says and sits on the couch with a weight on her back of devastation. Then you sit next to her feeling equally upset as her.

“I know I’m just an employee but I am also a human. I may understand and even help you. I don’t judge people if it helps for you to know that.” You teased at the end. She smiled while looking at the floor.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel as if I’m pregnant but I cannot be! I just-“ she stopped and got her head into her hands.

“I feel like it’s been ages since I let myself out.” She said and you couldn’t understand if she meant it in sexually or emotionally. You didn’t say a thing but nod.

“Have you ever felt like that?” She turned to you at that.

“Like what?” You hesitated.

“Like you can’t let yourself out and holding it so dearly like everything you did and will do depends on it.” You took a breath and thought. This was not about sex.

“Yes.” You said after letting out that breath.

“Oh God. I’m not the only one then.” She said leaning back in ease. Her face turned to you and she smiled in exhaustion.

“Thanks. I know I’m not very open but still your presence helps.” She said and smiled more sincerely. You tried to return her smile and couldn’t hide your blush appearing on top of your cheeks. She turned her head and then got out of the couch.

“I um- I had a script to read and a role to practice so, I will be upstairs and if you need something just tell me and I can get it for you. Please feel comfortable as if it is your house and don’t bother me if it’s not urgent.” She bit her lips at the end.

“I didn’t mean to sound that bossy, sorry. If it is not urgent I would be pleased not to be bothered y/n.” She said giving a quick smile. The things she said just happened in a few seconds so all you could understand was she will be upstairs, you can bother her but if it is urgent.

“I understood.” You said assuring her. She smiled and looked around to find something. She went outside and then came back in and then looked a few more seconds after going outside again. She took her pack and whisky bottle. At that moment you heard her phone ringing from upstairs. You went to her and tapped on the glass door.

“Your phone’s ringing.” You said to her and she lifted her head to look at you. There it was again. That upset look and befuddlement. Why was she like that? What was there she didn’t speak to you or herself? She left everything she took and went upstairs like a speed racer.

You sat on the couch trying not to listen her gradually raising voice as she kept on talking with someone and that someone may be her boyfriend, lover or well expected future husband. For a reason you wanted her relationship to end with him but you knew he was a guy who deserves her and still, the feeling bothered you until it made you question who are you to think like that? Why were you hoping that she would be crying when the call ends and you would caress her back while wiping her tears away.

At this moment Y/N realised that her boss “Gwendoline Christie” was more than someone she appreciated and fan-girled before working with her. Now she realised that fan-girling was a very simple to describe what she was feeling while sitting on her couch, in her house and listening her to be private phone call.

You immediately ran to your bag and got your own pack of cigarettes out. Took one or two or maybe the whole pack of cigarettes out and started to smoke. You went outside not to hear her but she was near her windows and you got a much more clear sound than before.

“Why are you keep telling me the same thing? Can’t you accept that I want to have my own life but still with you by my side?”

You took another drag not looking at her not distracting her by making her see you while you walk around her garden, listening her conversation. Actually, you always listened her conversations and you were sure she knew it. Cause she looked at you multiple times as if a teacher would look at their naughty student to let them know they know everything about them.

Right now you thought, She knows I’m listening and maybe even she expects my support. You laughed when you finished the sentence in your head.

“You are selfish!” She yelled pointing out her finger pressing on the window.

“You are selfish! You are.” She paused and listened his lover’s voice. But she couldn’t keep herself long.

“Just- I don’t see any point of this argument. Can you text me when you are sober and sane?” Her head went out and you hid inside still smoking at the doorstep opening to the garden.

“Fine! Never get your head out of your butt and don’t call me until its out!”

Your eyebrows raised.

“That did not end well.” You said to your self while taking drag. You hummed a melody out of please and smiled with just one corner of your mouth. That fight actually made you happy. What the-

“Shit!” You heard over the stairs coming down holding her phone in her hand and her eyes piercing through the screen.

“Is there any mode that I can not receive any message, call any notifications from this person without blocking him?” She asked you. It took a while for you to understand that you are addressed by her. When she came next to you and gave you the phone there you turned to her a little startled.

“Oh yes. I thought you were talking to yourself.” She looked at your hand and then the smoke coming out of your mouth. Her hands went over for your cigarette and other hand placed the phone to your empty left hand. You took it and looked at her with an empty face.

“I’m finishing this and you try to find a way to do what I said.” She placed the cigarette between her lips first and then searched around. She looked everywhere; the sides of the couch, every bookshelf and under the couch. She went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and her face got much more red than when she cursed at her phone coming down the stairs.

“Where the hell is it?” She yelled at herself. You couldn’t understand what she was searching for but still offered your help.

“What is it if I can help you to find?” Your head pointed at where she was. She got her head under the counter and looked a little preplexed. Her face changed and she coughed.

“It’s none of your business and do what I said.” She ordered and you tugged your head with that looking at the ‘Settings’ of her phone. While you searched for a solution on google to do what she asked for you turned to ask if it is okay for you to use her phone for it. But she was gone and some noises were coming out of her room. Doors were opening and closing. She was yelling and a smoke came when you looked up on your tippy toes, holding onto the railing of the stairs.

“God! Where the fuck I’ve put it last time?” Then you turned to her phone kept going with your search. You placed yourself on the couch again and lighted another cigarette. While puffing it you hummed the same melody and tapped on the screen of the phone. It was going to be done in a few seconds thanks to google. But your eyes always checked those texts from her boyfriend until the very end. It was very unusual for her to give this much of her privacy to her with her own hands. Then when you thought about why he texted again before you could finish what you were doing.

‘You can have your fun with any guy or girl but in the end you’ll come to me. But I won’t be welcoming you this time my knees on the floor begging for you to let me taste your little cu-.”

That was a little-

“Fuuuck! I’m going insane!” Her footsteps began to get closer to your ears and you just slid the message away from the screen. When she cam she was like a fireball.

“Are you done with it?” She asked in frustration but it was not towards you. You knew it. You absentmindedly handed her the phone before you realised actually you were not finished. When she were to grab her phone you took it and did the last step.

“Are you mocking me? Is it-“

“I forgot to finish it. There is just this one last step aaand...” you gave the phone to her. Then she seemed a little more calm but still fired up.

“Thanks.” She said as she were to go up again but she stopped herself with her hand on the railing.

“And umm, can you go out for a few hours. There’s 100 pounds under that jar and you can eat a great meal down town. Also If you can drive and not murder my car, you may go there with my car.” She said and waited for your response. You looked confused.

“You know that you can tell me to go back to London. There’s-“

She rolled her eyes.

“No it’s not it. I need an alone time.” She said with a voice you have never heard unless you watched any of her works. Her ears and cheeks got pink and she just turned her head away from your gaze.

“If it’s not a burden for you, I would appreciate for you to take your time before coming back here Y/N. I’m frustrated and um-“ she stopped herself before her whole body would become more different shade of a red.

“Can you just do as I say?” She cooled herself down and looked at you as if she was to murder you in case you did not obey.

“O-okay.” You said.


End file.
